Vacation: Roxas Friendship Fluff
by TruthHurtsMe
Summary: There is not enough friendship stories between Roxas and the other Organization members so I thought why not give it a shot. The perfect point in which Roxas can actually develop an interest in the other members is during his vacation when the Organization gave him one. So please bear with my desire to write this for awhile.


**Vacation**

**Note: There is not enough friendship stories between Roxas and the other Organization members so I thought why not give it a shot. The perfect point in which Roxas can actually develop an interest in the other members is during his vacation when the Organization gave him one. So please bear with my desire to write this for awhile.**

**Also ME NO OWN Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter one: Nightmare Axel/ Roxas **Friendship **

Roxas stumbled outof bed holding onto the wall. He was unsure of what this feeling that clutched his chest was. Roxas couldn't stand how it wrapped around his body. A few short breaths and he composed himself. Roxas rubbed his eyes tiredly before making his way to the closet.

Roxas opened his closet to see a familiar sight. He grabbed the pair of black pants and slipped his legs through. Roxas moved his hand towards his zipper to close up and ever carefully slipping the button through the hem of the jeans.

Satisfied Roxas turned his attention to the coat hanging in the closet. Roxas carefully picked the coat of the hanger and slipped his right arm through the sleeve. Mimicking this action again with his left arm Roxas then proceeded to zip his coat up.

Letting a soft sigh Roxas pulled the black glove onto his hands. Roxas then turned his attention to the socks neatly laid on top of the dresser. Grabbing the socks and pulling them on sluggishly Roxas became satisfied with his now completed task. Roxas then grabbed the shoes on the ground hastily putting them on.

Staring at the mirror in the corner of the room some from afar Roxas checked his reflection. Anyone from afar would see him normally, but that was not the case.

Roxas was paler than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and the normal flair in his eyes were replaced with terror. Shaking his head furiously Roxas made his way out of his room into the hall.

Roxas knew that if he was late then Saix would berate him for it. Making his way through the grey halls reminded him greatly of who he was. A Nobody.

After finally reaching his destination through the halls he found himself in the mission room. Oddly enough there was silence. Looking towards the couches that lied on both sides of the room none of the other members were there something caught Roxas eye.

'A paper lying on the window?', Roxas thought as he made his way towards it.

"Due to a variety of requests I have authorized a vacation." Roxas read out loud. "A vacation? What is that?"

Roxas stared confused at the note. He couldn't help, but feel stupid. Roxas always needed someone to explain to him what something was. Letting a grimace show on his face Roxas walked out of the room.

There was no point in making his way to his room Roxas decided to walk around the castle. After a while Roxas felt a way of tiredness flow through his body. Almost shutting his eyes Roxas shook his head in an effort to dispel the wave of exhaustion filling his body. When Roxas realized that he had walked out to the balcony like area.

Roxas made his way down further in his path to find a fimilar sight of red hair. It was his friend Axel. Axel had long spiky hair threatening to go down to past his back. Axel was also quite slender in comparison to the other members of the organization. He had sharp triangular marks on his face along with the most vibrant hazel eyes anyone had seen.

Roxas saw the devious smirk on the taller man face as the walked over towards him.

"Roxas!" Axel said. "Aren't you excited? We have the day off!"

Roxas gave him a blank stare before saying. "What do you mean?"

Axel let out look of horror.

"Are you serious?!" Axel half yelled. "Dude! It's a vacation! A vacation!"

Roxas was confused with Axel's bizarre behavior.

"What is a vacation?" Roxas asked.

Axel was about to say more but that was when he remembered. Roxas was like a new born child so there was no possible way he would know. Axel gave Roxas an apologetic look. Axel awkwardly let his hand slide through his hair.

"A vacation is err….well…"Axel stuttered. "It's like a day you can do what you want."

"Do what I want?" Roxas said curiously.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep for my day off." Axel said.

"What?!" Roxas yelled. "You sleep enough as it is!"

Axel gave a soft chuckle at his friend's expression. It was notorious in Organization XIII that Axel was lazy. While he did work just fine Axel was asleep. He broke the mold when he started to hang out with Roxas and Xion.

Axel was about to say more it was then he noticed the bags on Roxas's eyes. Axel grew concerned. He knew that the Organization had been relying on Roxas and ion, but he never knew it was this bad. It was then he had an idea.

Before Roxas could say anything Axel grabbed his arm. Roxas gave a startled yelp as he was forcefully yanked. Axel started a mad dash towards his room while Roxas let out a spew of "Let me go!" .

As Axel kicked open his door Roxas couldn't help, but wonder if his friend had lost it. Axel let go of Roxas's arm, but because Roxas hadn't realized that he was no longer being held onto he kept running until he ran into a wall.

As Roxas held his nose Axel was laughing hysterically. Roxas gave Axel a venomous glare.

Axel smiled innocently as he sat on the bed.

"Well welcome to my humble abode." He said.

Roxas stared at him before realizing that he was indeed in Axel's room. Axel's room was far different from Roxas's. Where as his room was dull grey walls, a closet, and bed Axel's room was far more extravagant.

The walls were scarlet red and the bed was from what he could tell big enough to fit four people. There were posters on the wall with a picture of a tsunami. The floor was filled with discarded magazines, and books.

Roxas gave a huff before looking away from Axel.

"I know brilliant right." Axel said tossing the magazine of his bed. "Betcha your wondering just what I have planned for you."

Roxas turned curiously towards Axel.

"SLEEPOVER!" Axel screamed.

Roxas took a step back startled by his friend's behavior. Axel threw his jacket off, along with his pants and shoes. All of his clothes flew every where leaving a shocked and blushing Roxas bewildered. Axel stood there proud in his flame printed boxers before turning his attention to Roxas.

Roxas felt a shiver go through his spine. Whatever Axel had planned for him he wanted no part off. Roxas hastily made his way to the door only to cut off by Axel.

"Oh no you don't!" Axel yelled as he tackled Roxas down to the floor. Roxas struggled against his friend's attempts at undressing him, but failed miserably. Roxas was now in a pair of white boxers. Giving a smirk at his accomplishment Axel threw Roxas's clothes out the window.

"NO!" Roxas screamed as he watched his clothes float away.

"Ahh! Don't sweat it" Axel said. "It's part of what a sleepovers about."

Roxas turned towards Axel.

"WHAT?! I'm indecent because of your sleepover." Roxas yelled.

"And your point?" Axel nonchalantly said.

"What if someone sees me?" Roxas said blushing.

Axel gave a shrug as making his way towards the bed.

" Well sucks for you." Axel stated.

"YOU-"Roxas was about to yell before he was cut off.

"Look just give up okay." Axel said. "I know that you'll end up agreeing."

Roxas gave a frustrated sigh. Axel was right he would inevitably give in. Roxas sat next to his friend.

"Okay." Roxas muttered. "What is a sleepover?"

"It's where people come over to sleep with each other!" Axel said enthusiastically.

Roxas gave a nod. Roxas looked around the room.

"Well where do I sleep?" Roxas asked.

Axel grinned pointed.

"With me!" Axel stated simply.

"Ummmm.." Roxas looked down at the floor. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course!" Axel said smiling. Axel slipped under the blankets. Roxas followed in suit. Eventually the two fell asleep.

A few hours later Axel awoke to the sounds off whimpering. He turned towards Roxas to find something was wrong. Roxas was crying in his sleep. Axel immediate grabbed Roxas's shoulders and began to shake him. All his attempts seemed to be in vain as Roxas was still in his nightmare.

"Roxas." Axel said gently before yelling. "**ROXAS!**"

Roxas opened his eyes frantically as if Axel's voice broke through his nightmare. However; Roxas began to thrash around like crazy.

Axel pulled Roxas close into a hug.

"It's okay Roxas" He coaxed the blonde nobody. Axel repeated those words until finally Roxas settled down. Roxas let out a strangled sob before hugging Axel back. After a few moments Roxas finally calmed down although he didn't stop the tears. Axel rubbed small circles on Roxas's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Axel asked.

Roxas furiously shook his head.

"I-"Roxas chocked out. " I dreamed that….that you, and Xion…disappeared."

Axel tense at the blonde gripped tighter.

"No matter where I looked….I was alone." Roxas cried then grew frantic. "I don't want to be alone! Please Axel don't leave me alone!"

The tears came back full force as Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest. Axel felt the cold tears rundown his body. He finally made Roxas look him in the eyes. Those tear filled, cerulean eye's met with his.

"I will never leave your side." Axel stated seriously. "You are my invaluable friend. If you are lost I will find you. If you forget who you are I will help you remember. If you ever forget how important you are I will remind you and don't you forget it!"

The tears in Roxas's eyes stopped coming out. Roxas's eyes drooped low before shutting completely. A content smile fell upon the blonde face as he feel asleep. Axel pulled the covers over them and held Roxas close. He was going to keep what he promised to his friend or die trying.

Chapter 1 Nightmare end


End file.
